devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clown Noob
well this oc is really bad right now, trying to fix title too, and a bunch of autism this has Clown-Noob, Trickster clown-noob was named by his name due to the fact he lacked smartness. he is one of the most dumbest intern, but how he got in N-Force is because he is a good trickster, which makes him a high-rank, he lacks support and damage, but has low-cooldowns and high speed. Appearance Noobclown(dumb)'s appearance has Red Ribbon Banded Cap, And Normal Essentials to look like a clown, noobclown(dumb) also has a Moves Backstory clown-noob was in a group of clowns in a school-clown circus He was about 10 years old, he usually got picked-on due to his name, and his appearance ever since he was born he had a dream to become a popular clown in many states and country's of the world. For some reason, he ended up doing great in the circus but until one day he was dumped by the circus for his appearance was too ``creepy`` for many people. He also then decided to move to another school, and he never really liked it at all, after that his parents abandoned him. After that he searched for a new home, a new life in the outside world, he couldn't find a true life to live inside so he came up to a circus, but then they trashed them out after his dumb voice almost made everyone go crazy. but then he noticed he had a symptom that makes him go completely stupid, this side effect may cause him to live forever, or not. After these events he stumbled across a guy named ("Mr-Wise") came upon him, he never knew that his life would change forever. Mr-Wise Said "(STILL WORKING ON A BETTER QUOTE SINCE IM LAZY AS HELL) " Clown noob was confused, of course but he answered ``yes`` since he had no other place to go anymore, which was very unfortunate for him but he ended up liking his lifestyle of the way he was in a group. How he got his hoop powers is by his skill of hooping them in a circus when he was younger Mr-Wise Then Made him high-rank for his speed and for his joker personality. Clown noob met others along the way, including N-Force Interns and clown noob hopes that one day he will still be a popular clown in a circus, Mr-Wise Didn't Really like his idiocy but he was useful at the end. clown noob sometimes is angry about his parents and he wants them to atleast apologize for what they did to him. Now today clown noob has aged more quicker due to his symptom for another case: He ages faster. If the symptom is correct for he can live forever he might just be more useful for Mr-Wise. Personality (Probably already heard some of it) Clown Noob's Personality is very idiot-like he thinks killing is making a them a show then them getting bored and not smiling or giggling. Clown noob voice uses a different font, like a character from the offical devil beater: mack the nyte. The Font Is Still Undecided, Feel free to fit in some ideas for me, anyways the word you can express about me is: lazy and stupid. Upgrades 1 - Increases Damage: By About 1+ For Each. 2 - Increase Hoop Accuracy 20+ For Homing, And For Hitting 3 - Increase Size Of R's Hoop Attack. 5+ Size For Each 15/15/15 Bonus: T Goes Quicker Then Usual. Should Be Around 3 seconds. 50/50/50 Bonus: Change Status Effect Of The Hoop Into Neuling, And NooBIN, And NoobJIN (Note: NooBIN and NoobJIN are Just A Status Effect On The Enemy, Call Them Elements If you Want.) Neuling gives you damage to attack, NooBIN gives a status effect which slows the enemy, giving you NoobJIN stuns the enemy and lifesteals for 10+ health. P.S: Health Should be about 1005 in 50/50/50 if you want this nerfed then go for it. Relationships Zachary Nubgetto Spinnero Saint Nolver And Pirato There Very Good Friends, Fondly Are Together Alot. B'OS'S F'IG'HT It Begins With You/Everyone Else Entering A Circus. Clown Noob comes out of nowhere with Zach. Zach Of Course Leaves Him To Destory Them. Then The Boss Battle Begins. Boss Moves: "Its A Show!" - The Boss Throws 10 hoops circle-shaped while rapidly moving around the circus. "hula-hoop trick!" - Boss Throws a Healing Hula-hoop that will heal 200+ of his health (Note: 1 Time Only) "No More Games!" Boss Grabs A Hula Hoop And uses it as a sword for temporary weapon change. "Circus Show!" Boss Flys up into the air and throws hula hoops at the players. (Note:It Is Attackable During this Time) "May The Crowd Cheer~!" Boss Throws a Giant Hula hoop, then it splits into 20 hula hoops, the boss will try and attack you with them. (Note: One-By-One) "Your Strong But i Will Not Fall!" The Boss Grabs A Neuling Hula Hoop And then Throws It, It Then Splits Into 10 Hula Hoops "Last Trick" - After Getting Low, The Boss Stands, And Then 10 Hula Hoops Are Placed Down, Then If your Stepping On One Your Safe From His Crowd That Attacks You (Note: This is NOT An Insta Kill, But it Takes Down Half Of Your Health, And If you Keep Staying In There You Will Eventually Die) Time Anomaly - Zachary Asks Noobclown If he Wants to Join Him To Battle, Then This Theme Plays: ☀https://youtu.be/Z6iQrQ7_UXc?t=181 And Both Of Them Fight (Note: Last Trick From Noobclown will NOT be in this battle) Zach's Moves During The Boss Battle: Fidget Friendship: Heal Both Bosses By 50+ And Do Extra Moves (Note: Only Used 1 Time.) Showering Spinners - Boss Throws Fidget Spinners Up In The Air, And then they come down on the players Its Simple To Spin - Boss Rides On a Huge Fidget Spinner, If Hit With It Be Insta-Killed But The Giant Fidget Spinner Goes Away Note: Only When Fidget Friendship is active, if its not then he cannot do it Fidgetting Orbs - Boss Throws Orb In The Air, And Then Fidget Spinners Scatter Everywhere And the last move Lighting Speed - Boss Spins a Fidget Spinner, And Then Throws it at a player, homing in on the player doing very simple/light damage Triva * Clown-Noob's Original Name was Noobclowndumb, this name had alot of words combined on it, which made it look very stupid to combine all those words but as for now i will be changing it. * Clown-Noob's Old Role was "Joker" But Replaced with "Trickster" Since Its Mentioned Alot. * Clown-Noob Is A Horrible OC, And Is Now Being Revived As Of Now. Category:N-Force Category:Neuling Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters